fmtheatrefandomcom-20200214-history
Trollwood Performing Arts School
Trollwood Performing Arts School is an educational high school theatre program of the Fargo Public School District. According to its website, Trollwood Performing Arts School is a "unique youth development organization committed to providing high quality performing arts education, exceptional community entertainment and activities that promote appreciation for cultural diversity." The school began in 1978, and over the years it has served thousands of young people who have spent their summers participating in Trollwood Performing Arts School. Currently, Trollwood Performing Arts School utilizes more than 31 acres of wooded river banks, open air stages, renovated farm buildings and other facilities in North Fargo to carry out its programs. Plans are underway to move the operation to South Moorhead. The school is located outdoors because of Trollwood's belief that a "connection to the natural environment fosters creativity, self-discovery, and an understanding of a healthy way of being alive. With nature as a model, students gain a better appreciation of the value of diversity, adaptability, cooperation, and interdependence." As a program of the Fargo Public Schools, Trollwood Performing Arts School is accredited through the North Dakota Department of Public Instruction. Trollwood Performing Arts School’s long history of service to youth through arts education has been acknowledged with several prestigious awards. In December of 2002, the President’s Committee on the Arts and Humanities selected Trollwood Performing Arts School as a Coming Up Taller Award winner, one of only 11 organizations across the nation to be chosen for their outstanding youth arts programs. North Dakota Governor John Hoeven selected Trollwood to receive the 2003 Governor’s Award for the Arts, in honor of its long-standing commitment to excellence in arts education and community entertainment. These recent awards complement Trollwood's international designation as a United Nation’s Peace Messenger. Trollwood Performing Arts School is a member of the International Network of Performing and Visual Arts Schools, the National Guild of Community Schools of the Arts, Lake Agassiz Arts Council, Fargo-Moorhead Chamber of Commerce, Red River Area Attractions and North Dakota Arts Alliance. Main Stage Production History * Mary Poppins (2015) * How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2014) * Shrek: The Musical (2013) * Legally Blonde: The Musical (2012) * The Music Man (2011) * Anything Goes (2010) * The Wiz (2009) * Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (2008) * Thoroughly Modern Millie (2007) * Fiddler on the Roof (2006) * Beauty and the Beast (2005) * Kiss Me Kate (2004) * Les Miserables (2003) * Footloose (2002) * Crazy for You (2001) * Damn Yankees (2000) * Jesus Christ Superstar (1999) * 42nd Street (1998) * A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1997) * Guys and Dolls (1996) * West Side Story (1995) * Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1994) * Anything Goes (1993) * Oklahoma! (1992) * The Music Man (1991) * Peter Pan (1990) * The Sound of Music (1989) * The Wiz (1988) * Fiddler on the Roof (1987) * Guys and Dolls (1986) * The King and I (1985) * Finian's Rainbow (1984) * The Wizard of Oz (1983) * Pippin (1982) * Oklahoma! (1981) * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn (1980) * Godspell (1980) * A Midsummer Night's Dream (1979) * The Wizard of Oz (1978) External Links * Trollwood Performing Arts School site Category: Fargo-Moorhead Theatre Wiki Category: Organization